Rosie and the Bees
Narrator: Terrence the Tractor liked working in the fields. Narrator: Bluebirds were singing in the maple trees, and green apples were ripening into red apples on them, it was a lovely perfect afternoon. Rosie: “Hi there, Terence. You look just as bright and cheerful as my lavender paint.” Terrence: “Oh I sure am.” Rosie: “What's that sound?” Terrence: “It’s the bees.” Terrence: “They’re all in these boxy things called beehives, I’m taking them to the train station, the vicar says his bees make good orange blossom clover honey, and he's giving some of them to his close friends.” Narrator: Just then……….Fred rolled in. Fred: “Take care, you 2, don’t get the bees fed up with you, they might sting you.” Narrator: Rosie didn’t like being told what to do by a freight car and she trundled away. Fred: “Goodbye, Terrence.” Narrator: Fred set off to see James at the next railroad station. Narrator: Bill and Ben, the tank engine twins were busy arranging Freight Cars, but they trundled off when they saw Fred. Fred: “I remember the last time I saw those 2. They nearly made my eyes pop out………….Edward soon put a stop to their games.” James: “Edward is the only 1 who can keep Bill and Ben in order………….I sometimes call them ‘the bees.” Fred: “What a clever name. They’re terrors when they begin buzzing around.” Narrator: Rosie trundled into the station. Rosie: “What’s that, James? are you terrified of bees? they’re just little insects after all, so don’t let that buzz-box Freight Car tell you anything different.” James: “His name is Fred……………and he didn’t………we...” Rosie: “I wouldn’t care if a lot of them were swarming around………..I would just blow a cloud of smoke at them and make them go away.” James: “Watch out for the bees." Narrator: The very next morning Rosie arrived at the train station to collect her coaches. Narrator: The passengers were excited to get on board…..the platform was crowded and the yard manager was in such a hurry. Yard Manager: “Watch your backs!" Narrator: Then there was a lot of trouble……….the beehive fell apart and broke open. Narrator: The entire railroad station ran away like magic dust. Narrator: Rosie heard a familiar buzzing sound. Narrator: The bees were too cold to be fed up with her so they buzzed around her driver hoping she would repair their beehive, but she didn’t understand......... nor did her fireman so the bees turned over to Rosie……. her boiler was nice and warm." Rosie: “Go away!” “Go away!” 1 bee burnt its right foot. Bee # 1: “Ooh, aah, aah, ow, oh!” Narrator: The bee thought Rosie had burnt it on purpose. Narrator: So it stung Rosie right back on the nose. Rosie: "AIEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Narrator: Rosie had quite enough…….so had her driver and fireman. Narrator: They didn't notice ‘til too late that they had left all of their coaches behind………they tried everything to get rid of the bees. Narrator: 1st, they spun Rosie around on the turntable, but that didn't work. Narrator: They tried washing them off, but the bees were still clinging harder to Rosie’s warm boiler. Narrator: Then they tried smoking them off by going through a very long tunnel, but the bees still wouldn't fly away. Rosie’s Driver: “It’s no good, Rosie. We’ll just go back to the fields and get another beehive.” Narrator: Rosie’s reply was drowned by the sound of buzzing bees. Narrator: the vicar was waiting excitingly for Rosie. Narrator: When she arrived the bees flew straight into their new beehive. Rosie’s Driver: “Come on, Rosie. “What you need now is a real good wash down.” Narrator: Later that evening Rosie was resting in the train engine shed when the vicar came over to see her." Vicar: “Thanks for saving my bees. “It’s too bad it’s not Christmas Eve, then we could call you Rosie the red nosed engine.” Narrator: Everybody chuckled………..especially Rosie………..but instead they decided to call Rosie ‘the bees wax’……..which meant they thought she was more cheerful like she was before. Category:Transcripts Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Episodes